


Secrets of the Ankh

by spindlewrites



Category: Housepets!
Genre: Character Study, Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Furry, Interspecies Romance, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spindlewrites/pseuds/spindlewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the mess with Jata, Fido and Sabrina finally have some time to relax and apparently get to know each other a little better...<br/>Includes sappy romantic prose, dramatic character headcanons, pseudo-sociology lectures, and steamy canine-on-feline moments (hence read at your own risk!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets of the Ankh

**Author's Note:**

> Accompanying Artwork: dontbeazombie on FA, go follow them and all that fun stuff! 
> 
> http://www.furaffinity.net/view/17231170/
> 
> Housepets! (c)Rick Griffin, go read the comic and all that good stuff as well!
> 
> I also sincerely apologize to those who aren't keen on this type of Housepets! work, but, especially with this pairing (which to me is one of the more interesting pairings in the comic), I felt as though there was a major gap in creative work and exploration. Plus in general it's super cute and entertaining so why not eh 
> 
> Please forgive me and and this crappy title also

  
Secrets of the Ankh   
  


  
Sabrina sat, peering across the quiet streets and manicured lawns as she did every evening. The patterned curtains brushed against her whiskers as her head cocked back and forth, yellow eyes peeking outwards to scan passers-by, seeing but never seen. Though she sat nearly motionless, her head was spinning with the freshly-formed memories of recent events, from Jata's return to the wedding disaster–and everything in between. Sabrina couldn't help but blame herself for the incident, which came dangerously close to tearing her relationship with Fido apart. It was her idea to engage with Jata, and when nothing came of it she stuffed it in the closet like a dress never to be worn again. However, ever true to his word, Jata did return, and Sabrina's dexterous scheming was no match for Jata's bureaucratic death grip. It was only when Fido intervened that the marriage was officially terminated, much to her relief. _He put everything on the line–his work, his friendships, his pride–for me, she thought. Truly the mark of someone worth holding onto._

Sabrina questioned why she swore undying love at such a young age. Was it admiration and appreciation for Jata's nobility and once-beheld charisma? Or was it the senseless growth hormones that ate away at her conscious? With the two exceptions of Jata and Fido, many of her past relationships had been admittedly on the shorter side–including with Max. While that was partially due to her constant traveling, often times relationships would fizzle out or end on her own accord. Apparently, it only took a romp with the fairer species to cure her intimacy problems, so to speak. _Does this make me a better dog-lover than cat-lover?_  Sabrina quickly decided she felt impartial to either.  _I guess this makes me pan-species-sexual or whatever,_  she laughed to herself at the silliness of the etymology.

Now and then a few cars passed, some stopping to drop off or pick up loved ones, others reaching their final destination as the workday drew to a close. However, her ears perked at the classic hum of an SUV turning into the neighborhood. The car stopped at her driveway, its passenger door opening and closing, then it continued down the street as quick as it came. What remained, was a male hound dog, smiling a content smile, trotting up the driveway and toward the front door. Sabrina ducked playfully out of the window to avoid being spotted, though she was almost certain he saw her. He did, in fact, know some of her secrets. A doorbell. Three knocks.  _Same as always._  She opened it slowly, only letting her head peer around the door. Fido waved lightly, a big smile planted on his muzzle. “Greetings miss, may I enter?

She laughed a bit, waving her paw eloquently. “Oh Fido, stop trying to be such a schmoozer. Come in and make yourself at…Ooff!" Sabrina's words were silenced by Fido's sudden and enthusiastic embrace. Her legs and tail wrapped around his torso, squeezing him for support.

“Ohh Sabby, I'm so happy to see you!"

“T-that's great dear! Now just put me d-down already, let's talk insi-OH!"

Fido not-so-gently released the feline, his tail wagging in excitement. “Boy, do I have a story to tell you!" he grinned. “Though I promise it won't be as interesting as the bombshell you dropped on me a few days ago…"

Sabrina chuckled. “I guess that one is indeed hard to top. C'mon dear." She cradled Fido's arm as they made their way inside, shutting the door behind them.

 

“So the police dogs were ok with our relationship?" She asked, sipping her tea.

“Apparently so. Honestly, now I feel foolish for even withholding for so long." He leaned back into the patterned cushions of a large sofa, rubbing his forehead.

“It's not like you could have predicted any of this. Honestly I feel more ashamed of dragging you into this in the first place."

“Mmm." A sigh. “It seems you were more a victim of circumstance. We all were. Except Jata–he was pretty, well…bad. Honestly."

She laughed, a rich full laugh. Something she hadn't done in a long while. “Jata isn't bad. I promise you, he isn't. We made a romance vow to each other at a young age. I was foolish, and he followed through. But yeah…circumstances."

“The guy tried to bully you into this and you know it," he grumbled.

She pawed at his shoulder. “Well, I guess he could have gone about everything in a more respectful manner." Sabrina paused, then nodded. “Ok yeah, he was a selfish, stuck-up jerk. But part of it was a cultural thing. To him the vows we made years ago should have been permanent. Vows are everything to his society. They imply life or death itself."

“Well, in that case I vow to never force apart a couple using politics and slandering."

“Mmm, dear. You already did…sorta."

“Yes, but I did it for you, schmoochie-poo" He reached an arm around his shoulder and brought her to his side, leaning against the arm of the sofa. She purred gently, her paw stroking his chest, occasionally playing with the tag around his orange collar.

“This temporarily relieved thing is a bit of a buzzkill." He sighed as she scratched under his chin.

“Oh, I don't know. A few weeks to relax after a hectic schedule. Some time to recollect yourself." She took his muzzle in her paw, bringing it close to hers. “Some extra time to do this…"

As their lips pressed together, both instantly recalled that their last kiss had been…less than romantic–though it was not lacking in drama, or wetness–that was for sure. This kiss, therefore, was a warm welcome for both. Sabrina's lips grazed his, gently at first, then pressed harder, becoming more impassioned, tongues lapping together warmly, passionately…

A buzzer rang.

“Oh!" Sabrina sat up quickly. “That must be dinner."

Fido chuckled at the sudden interruption, yet nonetheless was excited at the prospect of food. He trailed her motions to the kitchen, watching her swiftly move pans and set the table. _Like silk curtains flowing with the breeze of an open window,_  he mused. A candle was lit, and the plates were prepared, accompanied by a bottle of red wine.

 

“So…mmm…where'd you learn to cook this?" asked Fido, between bites.

“Senegal," replied Sabrina, who had fewer bits of food on her face.

Fido spooned another mouthful and chewed. “It's strong, but in a good way. Like no human-food I've tasted. Not that I can remember."

“Clearly, I've added too much pepper and garlic to the beef then," she retorted.

He put his paws up in defense. “No, dear. Totally ok in my book. Probably gonna need another helping any second now." He wiped some rice off of his muzzle. “Why were you in Senegal anyway?"

“Research. Dad. Etcetera."

“Oh?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. “Well, if you must know, he was studying the relationship between Sabar dancing and women's expanding roles in society. I was along for the ride, more-or-less."

Fido scratched behind his ear for a second. “How can dancing have anything to do with female power?"

“It's all relative. More than you or me or anyone would have expected." Sabrina put down her spoon and crossed her paws. “You have to understand that society tends to be more restrictive the more dependent it is on its own established social traditions. However, when new social traditions are formed, old ones fall by the wayside. Hence new social constructs are born."

“So, er, what exactly does your little lecture have to do with dancing?"

Sabrina sighed. _Males._  “Sabar is a rather new type of celebration–it is a declaration of feminine power. The dancing influences the drummers–how they loud and fast they play, which in turn cycles back to influences the dancers. It's _highly_  sexual, though not in a way our country treat sexuality."

“Mmm." Fido replied, wordlessly. He finished off his plate and went to the counter for more, spooning in extra chunks of beef and rice. Sabrina, however, stared blankly at her plate, peering up occasionally to sip her wine. Fido sat back down and was about to take another bite, but he stopped at the sight of her soft smile, contemplative but subtly playful–enough for Fido to take notice, at least.

“Wait…" A knowing look spread across his face. “You didn't happen to take part in this dance, did you?"

Her smile grew bigger as she bashfully looked at his eyes. “Well not at a _real_  Sabar, specifically; that's strictly for humans to participate in. However…"

“Yes?" Fido inquired, ears perking in interest.

“Dear, you have to understand that part of delving into a culture is experiencing it first-hand. I was still young; this was shortly after I vowed to Jata, and clearly I had a lot to learn about the world," she giggled. “My dad always encouraged me to take part in traditional practices, even if they seemed weird. So…I tried this dance." She took another sip of her wine. “To pets, human Sabars were strictly off-limits from participating in or even viewing. Therefore, the local pet community had to organize Sabars of their own, often in secrecy."

Fido frowned slightly. “Why do pets feel the need to do these things anyway? Seems like more trouble than it's worth."  
“It's a big part of the community and helps pets feel empowered as well. Plus, putting it together wasn't _that_  hard. That was half the fun, even."

“Mhmm." Fido resumed eating.

“Pets are treated differently in Senegal than here. In fact, pets are treated differently virtually everywhere else in the world compared to here. What we have is special, Fido. We don't have to hide what we want or who we are just because we aren't humans. Over there…well ownership is less about catering and more about calling the shots, if you get what I mean."

Fido nodded in reply, his mouth hovering close to the edge of the plate.

“I…I mean," Sabrina stuttered. “It feels truly liberating to let go of what you believe is right once in a while, to just do what your body is telling you to do and move with the sound of the drum."

“Heh, sounds like something that could get you into a lot of trouble."

Sabrina smiled. “Well, yes. It did. _Almost._ "

Fido coughed on a mouthful of food. “Please don't tell me I'm going to have to battle with another one of your ex's. I'm done with this Scott Pilgrim bullcrap."

“Hahaha. No. Not this time. I'm glad to say I got out of this mess cleanly. But some were less fortunate."

“You mean they got stuck in some unwanted relationship, or…"

“No. Sabar isn't about watching girls dance then picking the one you like the most. What happened was some pets got in trouble for getting caught. In trouble with their owners, that is."

“So, what's the problem with that?" he asked, sounding unperturbed.

Sabrina's ears fell along with her voice. “Fido, it was a joint dog-cat Sabar. The owners found their pets with the opposite species, often in compromising situations. The lucky ones were never allowed to leave their owners' sight again. The unlucky ones…" She shuddered.

“Beaten?"

“Disowned. Left on the streets to starve," she whimpered, a tinge of wetness forming in her eyes.

“Then why do they still do it? Why take the risk?" Fido pleaded.

“Because sometimes the only thing that makes you feel alive is the thing that one day may kill you."

He glanced away and crossed his legs. He brought his wine up to his lips and took a slow, gentle sip, licking the edge where he just drank from. Then, his body shifted as an interesting thought came to his mind. He looked at her and spoke softly, as though trying to avoid being heard. “Would you be willing to show me? The dance, that is," he asked.

Sabrina stared at her plate, eyes wide and ears fallen. Then, as a hint of wetness formed at the corner of her eye, she said, “For you, sweetie, I will. Just this once." She silently finished her last spoonfuls of rice, the memories of Senegal returning to her in a sea of anguish and lost hope. Across from her, Fido sipped his wine softly and gazed at the flickering candle, watching the flame dance back and forth to the flow of his own breath.

 

Fido waited in the front room, legs cross and face cemented in a curious yet slightly mortified expression. Sabrina had dawned what appeared to be a dress of some sort; the intricacies of the design made it seem ripped and distressed, and depending on her movements the dress would reveal different parts of her body. The color scheme was predominantly yellow to match her eye color, and her signature ankh was embroidered across her chest. The outfit resembled the wedding gown she had sported only a few days ago, except this dress was _much_  more risqué. Fido gulped.

“Traditionally, a group of drummers would provide the music, but since we have no drummers or drums, I will play a short audio recording of a performance. It's not ideal because it won't respond to me the same way real musicians would, but it will work for this demonstration."

Fido watched as she bent over to put the disk in the speaker system. The recorded started, and instantly there was a massive roar from a crowd, along with a choir of drums. Sabrina stepped to the middle of the room, which had been cleared of any breakable objects and large furniture. She grabbed an edge of her dress and started stamping her feet wildly to the rhythm of the drums, which progressively grew louder. Cheers could be heard on the recording as well. Sabrina flailed her arms around almost in an uncontrolled fashion, and her dress rode up her legs as Fido watched silently, his eyes now wide in shock. After about a minute of intense movement, Sabrina moved from the center and sat on a chair, panting and slumped over. The drumming continued, and more cheers could be heard. Fido watched silently, though at this point his foot was moving rhythmically, subtly enough that he was the only one that knew.

Sabrina turned to him and smiled, getting up once more to resume her dance. This time, however, she turned directly toward him and started moving, eyes locking in directly on his. Her arms and feet flailed madly as she jumped up and down, while her tail stayed remarkably still, catlike and balanced. Fido felt himself shift in his chair, face still bearing the same confused expression as before. However, when he stared back deeply into her eyes he could sense what she was beginning to sense.  _Freedom. Passion. Desire._ Fido slowly rose, his arms on the chair cushions balancing his trembling, pup-like legs. Then, cautiously he made a motion toward her–toward the center of the room and the heart of the sound–and began to move his arms and feet. Slowly at first, tentatively. But as his veil of confusion fell, his movements grew more chaotic, arms crazed and feet stomping like mad, causing the whole room to shake. He laughed, as did she, until at the very climax of the drums, there came a loud CRASH. They both stopped and turned. A vase was now on the floor, shattered in pieces.

Sabrina gasped and Fido went to turn off the recording. She kneeled in front of the damaged artifact and picked up one of the pieces. Painted onto the piece was a cheetah. She held it up to another piece–an image of a black cat.

“Sabrina! I'm so sorry, I let things get out of hand I…"

“Fido! Wait wait just hold on a sec….dear. This is my fault. It's fine." She stood up with the two pieces and discarded them in the trash can.

“What do you mean? It was my fault it fell."

“No. I was…encouraging you." She sighed and continued picking up the remaining pieces. “It doesn't matter now. What's done is done."

“Couldn't we fix it? I'm sure we could put the pieces back together."

She shook her head as a subtle smile grew across her face. “Sweetie, this was one of the last items that was proof of the connection between Jata and me. I swore to never get rid of it or do it any harm. That was a personal oath, not his. I guess it's going in the trash now."

“Wow, that's…sad, I guess." He chewed his bottom lip and scratched his muzzle. So that means…"

“Free from the evil claws of Jata, I suppose." She giggled and wrapped her arms around him.

“Uhhh…" Fido hid his confusion by returning the hug, stroking the fur on her upper back.

“Did you enjoy your dance?" she asked.

“It was…unusual and exhilarating. At first I didn't understand what on earth was happening, then as I started moving it all made sense. I can sorta see why pets would risk doing this."

“You know, Sabar is traditionally performed by females. Do you know what it means when males participate?"

He grunted into her neck, disinterested.

Sabrina giggled and pulled away. “It's a way of saying that you're gay." she burst out laughing.

Fido growled as Sabrina continued to laugh.

“Heh, it's ok dear. I forgot to mention that earlier. You're still my big doggie-woggie." Sabrina smiled coyly and dragged him to the couch, forcing him to sit. She sat as well, close enough to lean on his side.

“You know, sweetie. It's been a long time since I've been…involved with anyone…"

“…no kidding…" Fido gulped and tugged his collar. “…what about Max?"

She giggled and sighed. “That was more of a 'joke' relationship than anything. Max and I never ended up…getting serious. In fact, I don't think we kissed more than a handful of times." She dragged a claw up his chest and tickled his chin.

“What about before that?" he asked, voice shaking.

“Only a few short affairs. Nothing more than a few weeks. Makes me glad you're here, Fido," she purred, letting the straps of her dress fall off her shoulders.

“I'm not your first, am I?" His voice grew uncharacteristically soft for being a police dog.

“Hmf. What a question to ask a lady." She threw the question back at him. “Am I your first?"

“No! I…I mean no, not really. I guess it's been a while for me though," he sheepishly admitted.

She squeezed his thigh forcefully, and Fido tentatively uncrossed his legs. He blushed a bit as her eyes wandered from his own to between his legs, then back up to his face again.

“You want the truth? Here's the truth, sweetie. You're not my first. There have been a few…" She laughed and stroked his chest lightly, feeling his muscles flex underneath. “ _However,_  you're the first dog I've ever been with."

“S-Sabrina," he stuttered, “…ehhhrrr…you're, y'know…the first cat I've ever been with…and to be honest, I'm so happy that it's you." Fido cupped his paws around her face and stared deeply into her beaming, yellow eyes. He brought his muzzle to hers and tilted his head gently, locking together in an airy, weightless kiss. Sabrina pulled back slightly, letting their noses rub together.

“I'm so happy too dear," she whispered. She gave his muzzle a soft lick, prompting Fido to gasp in surprise. Sabrina saw this as an opportunity and dove back into his muzzle, hungrily. This kiss wasn't as light as before. Desperation and arousal became apparent to the both of them; Fido's hands worked to remove the dress straps from her shoulders, all while kissing and exploring her mouth with his large tongue.

Sabrina broke the kiss to discard her dress, pulling it down her waist, adjusting her legs to allow the rest to come off. She brushed it lackadaisically to the side of the couch and quickly resumed their kiss. However, as it grew sloppier and more desperate, Sabrina inched a paw down Fido's chest, over the tight muscles and below his stomach, until it rested on his upper thigh, stroking closer and closer to his crotch. She grinned into the kiss, devilishly.

Fido, not wanting to be outdone, rubbed a paw down the fur of her back, occasionally bunching it up between his fingers and pulling it in his fist. He reached the top of her tail and gave a few playful tugs, causing her to squeak lightly. Sabrina moaned and shuddered into his mouth when the same paw began to prod under her tail lightly, brushing the fur and squeezing her bottom.

“Mmmm, dear," she cooed and panted, finally breaking the kiss, “I think we should resume this…somewhere else."  
Fido nodded frantically. “Yep, yep. Of course."

He let her untangle herself from his grasp, and with a playful hop in his step, he followed her to her bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Sabrina glided to the edge of her bed, one hand playing with the clasp on her collar, the other resting on her hips, which swayed hypnotically with every step. Fido gulped heavily and attempted to put on his most seductive smile, watching as she leaned over the quilted covers, tail playfully raised. He couldn't resist taking a few intoxicating whiffs of the foreign, yet alluring scent emanating from her.

“Well?" Sabrina inquired, motioning to her collar. “Care to do the honor?"

Fido grinned and spoke with the smoothest baritone he could muster, “Of course, dear. It would be…my pleasure." He strolled to the edge of the bed and rested his hands on her shoulders, massaging them gently. Then, ever so carefully, he finished removing the buckle, letting the collar drop to the floor with a light clank. She sighed warmly as Fido stroked her neck, working upwards until his paws were cupping her cheeks. Then, with a slight tilt of his head, his muzzle met hers once again in a barrage of warm kisses.

The physical differences between cat and dog muzzles make kissing an interesting challenge. Not to imply that dog-on-dog or cat-on-cat kissing was much easier, considering the shape of each. But for Fido and Sabrina, the difficulty of the act only existed to strengthen their intimacy. Sabrina made a mental note of this as she leaned deeper into his muzzle, running her rough tongue along his sharp (but not quite feline-sharp) teeth. The two rocked from side to side until they fell sideways on the bed, never once letting their muzzles separate.

Noticing Sabrina's lack of breath, Fido broke the kiss, opting to move away from her face and lick down her collarbone, leaving wet path in its wake. His hands ran up and down her back, squeezing her and caressing her delicate features. Occasionally he would tug at her tail and brush below it, enticing soft coos and moans. However, as his licking continued, the delicate fur on her chest began to cling to his broad tongue, causing him to cough and sputter uncontrollably. He retreated from her, frustrated.

“What's the matter dear, cat got your tongue?" she giggled.

He growled a bit and spat out more hair. “How can you deal with this on a regular basis? I'd rather be filthy than choke on myself."

Sabrina laughed. “Trust me, that's not actually an option. You'll get used to it." Fido said nothing as she cradled his head, scratching behind his ears gently. “Tell you what. How about you let me go first. I'll take care of you honey, don't worry."  
Fido sighed. “No dear, you deserve everything after what I put you th–"

“Shush," she interrupted him. “Don't worry about me. Don't worry about trying to offer me something. Everything I want is already here." Her saccharine voice and tender smile reassured him, and he silently obliged.

Fido slowly crawled towards the headboard of the bed, letting his tail sway gently against Sabrina's torso. She used the opportunity to tug his tail gently, working up his back and to his neck. He leaned into her rubbing, then allowed gentle hands to guide his head down to the pillow. While using her paw pads to rub Fido's chest and belly, Sabrina meticulously observed his form. While not as built as Jata or some of her previous boyfriends, Fido was still big and muscular. Admittedly, Sabrina wasn't one to pick guys solely out of physical attraction, but it certainly didn't hurt. She kneeled down and kissed the upper part of his chest, squeezing, massaging, and even brushing her claws through the fur. Noticing Fido's breath begin to quicken, Sabrina began kissing down his chest and abs, stopping right above his waistline.

Fido made no attempt to hide his growing member, but he did blush a bit when Sabrina zoomed in to gaze upon it fully. “My oh my, what do we have here?"

Fido blushed and squeezed his eyes shut. “Sabrina, that's my dick."

She laughed. “Gosh Fido, thanks for the biology lesson. Really need that right now." Her finger poked lightly at the tip, causing his member to twitch. “But jeez, it's just that…it's so different than a cat's."

“Well, glad to be your willing tutor." He sucked in his breath as her finger traced down the veiny, red surface. “Now would you just begin or something?!"

“Oh Fido, quit your grumbling." She smiled coyly as her whole hand was inching its way up and down his pulsating canine member. “You'll feel great in a few moments. I promise. Patience makes it more fulfilling." Sabrina studied the veiny tool closely, noticing every detail from the pointed tip down to the slight bulge at the base, which she assumed would only grow larger as she pleasured him.

“Ugh Sabrina…come on!" Fido squirmed, hopelessly searching for more stimulation.

Sabrina suddenly gave his member a light but swift squeeze, causing Fido to jerk into her paw. “Don't worry, _officer._  I have this situation under control."

Fido let out a few whines as Sabrina forcefully stroked the growing canine member, which was now almost completely out of his sheath. She then licked one of her pawpaws and slowly dragged it from the top of his sheath to the pointed canine tip, causing him to gasp and shiver. While still holding the tip of his penis, she repositioned herself between his knees and leaned her face down until her nose was inches away from his throbbing erection. A bit of precum had formed and was trailing down the side along the veins, until it was stopped by his growing knot. As she gripped and squeezed the knot, she imagined it implanted between her legs, stretching and massaging her most sensitive areas–the thought of limitless pleasure overwhelmed her. _Easy Sabrina, save it for later…_  With eyes half-lidded and mouth drooling, her muzzle made contact with the tip of his sensitive penis, much to Fido's relief. She began tentatively at first, her lips lightly kissing and suckling as though his member was some sort of toy. However, as her confidence grew, Sabrina's toying transitioned into long, rough licks over the veiny surface, tracing from the growing bulge to the pointed tip. Fido moaned and shuddered in ecstasy.

 

For a while, the only sounds in the room were Sabrina's wet, gentile sucking and Fido's soft panting and whining. He thrusted his hips gently, hoping she would bring him to a quick release. However, Sabrina would have none of that, as she was too interested in the canine's taste and _smell_  to let him finish so soon. She ran her lips and tongue over the now slick surface, feeling all the bumps and ridges that she was growing familiar with. Occasionally, she would stop to give the tip a few slow licks with her rough tongue, causing Fido's hips to buck involuntarily. What Sabrina loved the most about pleasuring any male was the sense of total control over his thoughts and emotions. Every little whine and twitch Fido made was a direct result of Sabrina's stimulation, and she reveled in that power.

A trembling hand on the back of her head along with a soft whimper was her signal to work faster. _Someone's getting desperate,_ she mused. Pausing slightly from her ministrations, Sabrina flashed her teeth at him, licking her incisors menacingly. Fido gulped and said nothing. With one smooth motion, her warm muzzle enveloped Fido's member to the top of the knot, which she squeezed and rubbed with her paw.

“Ack!," he yelped. Sabrina smiled proudly around his shaft–well, as best as she could given the circumstances. Her unoccupied paw now played with his fuzzy balls, testing their weight and rubbing the soft, thin fur. She bobbed her head up and down, gradually falling into a swift rhythm of firm suckling and licking. As a reward for her efforts, Fido began brushing her fine head-fur, a shaky paw occasionally reaching up to stroke her ears. The feline purred, sending vibrations through his member and adding to his pleasure.

“Ah…ah…nnngh…Sabrina, getting close!" he warned between yips and whines.

She took this as a hint to suckle harder, letting her tongue roughly lap at the sensitive glands directly below the tip. Fido tried his best to avoid thrusting his hips upward, but instincts eventually overpowered his own free will, and Sabrina unwillingly received a throat-full of canine flesh.

“Sorry…I'm sorry!" he pleaded desperately, hips still shaking.

Sabrina gagged a bit from the unexpected sensation, pulling away to speak. “Jeez Fido, you should have said something if you wanted me to take more in. Not just jam it down my throat." She lapped at the twitching surface.

“Sabrina, I'm sorry! I just couldn't…control-ohh!" He moaned as she engulfed him, this time all the way down to his knot.  
Sabrina furiously bobbed up and down, “thanking" him for being such a gentledog. _Can't remember the last boyfriend ever apologizing for rough sex._  Her lips wrapped firmly around the canine shaft, and with every upward motion she applied more suction to his cock. As a grand finale, she widened her mouth to its limit, allowing her lips to wrap around his knot and “kiss" his fuzzy sheath lips. While suckling hard, she purred and looked directly into his wide eyes, which rolled back in his head as a powerful orgasm overtook him.

“Ngggh…Oh Sabrina!" he cried, hips thrusting, sending thick ropes of canine essence into her mouth. The first few shots went cleanly down her throat, but as seed started to collect in larger quantities, she pulled away from his knot back to the tip, where she was able to swallow more of his load. However, the next few proved to be too much, as she coughed and gagged, seed trailing down the sides of her muzzle. She released his penis, which sent its final shots across the bridge of her nose, adding a few streaks of white to her jet-black fur. Sabrina sat back in amazement, jaw slack and coated in semen. “Damn Fido, when's the last time you blew off some steam?"

Fido groaned, unable to speak due to his heavy panting and postcoital haze. Instead, he simply smiled at her, astounded and dazed by his orgasm. She pawed and squeezed the last few remaining globs of semen from his hypersensitive member, lapping and cleaning up the tip gently. Fido closed his eyes and relaxed back into the pillow; Sabrina grinned devilishly at this newfound opportunity. Without warning, she grabbed Fido's head and planted her cum-soaked muzzle onto his for a deep, sloppy kiss. His eyes went even wider than before as he choked and pulled back, now with a mouthful of his own seed. “Hey, hey! What gives?" he barked, spitting on the bed.

She laughed and smirked, “It's only fair, especially after nearly choking me on that thing."

“On yeah? I'll have my revenge still!" He pounced on her and began licking her head fur as she laughed, burying her wet muzzle in his shoulder.

The two sighed as they lay back onto the pillow. “Ohhh Sabrina, that was great. Kinda makes me curious to know where you learned to do that."

“Hmm, do you really want to know?" she said mockingly. “Well I suppose there was this one time with Jata where…"

Fido quickly interrupted, “No! No, ok already too much information!"

“Ha! Just kidding. Jata and I never ended up doing anything that serious. However, traveling across Africa…well that's a whole other story," she chuckled lightly.

“Please, I think I've had enough stories for one day."

“Yes. What happens there stays there. Usually."

Fido gulped.

 

The two cuddled for a little while, Fido stroking the fur on her back, making Sabrina sigh contently. However, a quick jab in the chest with her claws broke him from his trance. He looked down at her inquisitively.

“Ok sweetie, you've had your fun; now it's your turn to help me." Sabrina circled a claw tip over his chest fur.

“Mmm, I think this is fair payment," he replied, stroking up her ears.

“Hey. I cut you a break. I felt sorry for you when you started gagging on my fur." She jabbed him lightly again.

“Alright, hey alright! I'll play fair. All in the name of justice and whatnot, I supposed," Fido feigned disinterest in the idea of pleasuring her. He pretended to yawn and asked, “What is it that I have to do now?"

“Oh, you'll figure it out." She poked him with her claws, jolting up to a sitting position. “Oh, and next time I'm going down on you, you better not thrust up into me! That hurt, Fido!"

“Ok, ok! I said I was sorry! Hey hey, stop!" He giggled as she tickled him under the arms. “One dish of sweet feline relief, coming up," he said in his most alluring voice.

Sabrina cringed at that remark but laughed it off as Fido kissed her neck and brought her down to a laying position. Instead of aggressively licking her, this time he resorted to nibbling and kissing his way down her body, mitigating the potential for hairballs. As he worked, he couldn't help but admire Sabrina's lithe form. To Fido, she was beautiful, delicate, and wonderfully alluring from her ears to the tip of her tail. Only now was he able to experience her form in ways he had only dreamed of.

Fido kissed down her chest, feeling through her fur with his paws. He paused when he found his first target: a series of small nubs on her belly, hidden deeply beneath her fur. With his paws, he drew the fur away from her upper-left nipple, then gently began to lick and suck at the delicate nub. Sabrina's breath quickened, and she let out a strained moan. Fido took this as a hint to suckle harder, while also feeling for and playing with two other nipples. She let out a small meow, and instinctively scrunched her arms and legs close to her chest.

“Um Fido, I'm…I'm not enjoying this that much," she said hesitantly.

“Are you sure, I could always…" Fido sucked more gently on another nipple, feeling it firm a bit.

“Nnngh, please dear! No more; save those for the kittens."

He immediately stopped his actions. “Sorry!" Fido looked away sheepishly.

Sabrina huffed. “It's really fine dear. You did nothing wrong. It's just…that doesn't feel right for me."

Fido stared at her face and chest, her fur a bit ruffled from his actions. “Fine…I think I know something else you might enjoy…" He left her nipples alone, instead kissing down her navel and lower belly.

The canine used the back of his paws to lightly brush her inner thighs, prompting them to separate and reveal his new target. He stared at her feminine features and took a few whiffs of her arousal, the sweet yet foreign scent instantly triggering his brain's pleasure centers. Fido, like Sabrina, had never intimately explored the opposite species's sexual features. She was small, worrisomely so. He knew there would be some differences, but he feared that he was 'too much to handle' for the cat, and the last thing he wanted was to hurt her.

“Looks to me like you haven't seen a pussy before," Sabrina joked.

“Ha, ha. Very funny." He exhaled into her folds, making her squirm a bit.

“Mmm. I know you always hate it when I can see right through your thoughts, Fido."

He sighed. “Humor me. What am I thinking about now?"

“I know you want it, desperately. But I can see it in your eyes. You're worried, hon. Relax. I've been with some big cats in the past, if you catch my drift."

Fido nearly choked himself on the inhale. “Ugh. As always. Like an open book."

While he wasn't always fond of Sabrina's awkward and morbidly accurate mind-reading, he admitted that it did strengthen his connection with her, and vice versa. He stared across her fur, past her spread legs and chest to her glowing, yellow eyes.

“Have I mentioned how pretty you look this evening, darling?"

She giggled. “Hehe, I think I counted at least three times. I get it, Fido."

“No, but really." He took a long breath. “I think you are incredibly, amazingly beautiful. I truly mean it every time."

“I know, sweetie," she cooed. “Now please, eat me out."

Fido blushed and looked back at her blossoming petals, now red and dripping with desire. He used his paw tips to spread them apart slightly, releasing their delicate yet powerful scent. His muzzle responded like a magnet, coming closer and closer until every breath tickled the soft, moist fur surrounding her muff. Then, as gently as he could, he drew his tongue from the bottom to the top of her slit, catching the sweet flavors on his taste buds, analyzing every enticing quality. Upon feeling contact, Sabrina let out a soft moan, sending shivers up his spine. He repeated the process, this time digging ever-so-slightly deeper, eliciting the same reaction. During the third lick, however, he let his tongue stop and rest over her folds, blanketing them and sampling the heat emulating from her needy opening. She sighed and twitched, her knees spreading out further and drawing up toward her waistline, giving him deeper access to her feminineness.

Fido drew back a bit and licked his chops. _Is it just me or do felines taste sweeter,_  he thought. He noticed how her opening was now leaking freely, even after a little stimulation. Every so often her pussy would contract as his heavy breath passed over it, and her now visible nub would twitch and react similarly. He decided to aim for that part next, _but not without a bit of teasing._  His pawpaws stroked between her thighs a few times, and he watched as she squirmed with impatience at the absence of stimulation.

“Fido, be a good doggie for me and get back to work," she scolded.

“Mmm…I don't recall you being a good kitty a few minutes ago."

“Cats aren't all warm and fuzzy on the inside like dogs are."

“No. I think you're _definitely_  a bit warm on the inside right now," he remarked, pulling at her thighs, which in turn stretched her inner lips apart.

Sabrina wasn't buying into this game and wrapped her legs around his head, forcefully drawing his muzzle back into her folds and locking it in place.

“Mmfff…Hey, Hey!!!" Fido tried to pull up but inadvertently lifted her lower half up with him as well. She released her legs and plopped back onto the bed, legs still splayed outward.

“Please Fido," she whimpered, eyes wide and longing. “I…I really need this." _Let's see if the direct approach works for him._

Fido grinned, not realizing he had fallen for her psychological trap. “With pleasure, hon." He bent back down onto his forearms, locking them around her thighs, and nuzzled just below her navel, making her pelvis writhe in his strong grasp. Then, in a series of three swift kisses, he went from her lower belly to her pelvis then finally onto her sensitive clit.

“Nnngg…haaa…" she cried out from the kiss, her arms pushing her upper torso up into a slight backbend, head thrown back and mouth wide open, as she was flooded with a surge of pleasure. Fido worked her nub with his tongue and mouth, pushing and rolling it in his lips, occasionally suckling on it lightly, tongue lapping at it's stiffness and sensitivity. Sabrina couldn't stop moaning, as her body reacted on its own accord, twisting and jerking with each lick and suckle.

“That's it sweetie," Fido encouraged. “Don't hold back. I need to hear your pleasure…"

She didn't respond with words, but with cat-like vocalizations which to Fido were enough of an indicator that she had responded to his message. Fido released his left arm from her thigh and moistened two paw digits with his tongue. He traced his fingers over the outer edges of her lips, feeling the bumps and curves of her mound and how they flexed under his touch. Then, ever-so-carefully he wedged his two digits between her lips, finding her slick tunnel entrance and gently worming his fingers inward.

“Ngghaaaa!" she wailed at the intrusion, her upper torso lifting and head tilting back. Fido let his digits rest in her tunnel, which contracted and attempted to suck them in deeper. He gently wiggled his fingers around, occasionally spreading them, letting her tunnel loosen and stretch under his ministrations. Finally, he drew them back, now thoroughly soaked in her lubricating juices. He took a moment to lap at the flavor, then stuck them back in, a little swifter this time. The process was repeated a few times, and Sabrina's squirming and light, feminine moans indicated to him how much she was enjoying it.

“Hhh…Fido…" her words were interrupted by involuntary vocalizations and swift panting. “Curl your…fingers…haaa…upwards!"

He obeyed and found what he figured she was talking about–an area of flesh slightly firmer than parts surrounding it. Upon stroking that, she wailed louder than she had before. “Oh yes! Oh..oh…please dear, more–Uh…Uh…AAAAHH!" He dug into that spot further, his other paw settling down on her stomach, keeping her lower body in place as he thrusted his digits in and out. His mouth resumed its work on her clitoris, lapping and sucking thoroughly, stimulating the final remaining pleasure center.

“Nhh…ooh…ooh…Nhhaaahh," her moans grew loader and higher until all she could speak was “Oh oh oh oh oh" repeatedly; her pleasure building and peaking as warmth flowed through her quivering limbs.

Fido's hand quickened its pace, thrusting in and out hard enough to bounce her hips. Sabrina's legs squirmed, hitting his side a few times, but at this point almost nothing could deter his relentless sucking and schlicking.

Sabrina's orgasm came suddenly, her body jolting and flexing as she wailed louder than before. Fido attempted to pull away, but her legs locked his neck in like a vice. “Mmmph!" he grunted into her quivering folds, his muzzle wet with her fluids. Finally, Sabrina relaxed, arms and legs flopping out to their sides, her breath thick and heavy.

“Satisfied?" He crooned, wiping the excess juices off his face.

“Ohhh, Fido…mmm…" She sighed, wiggling her arm and plopping it down, feeling it bounce around like jello. “More…" she cooed.

Fido blinked. “You mean you want…?"

“I want you to screw me like the sexy animal you are."

The canine's face lit up deviously. “Grrrr…well, it would be my pleasure." He watched Sabrina get on all fours and raise her tail, remnants of her previous orgasm dripping down her thighs. Fido kneaded her ass cheeks, spreading her lips wide, allowing more fluids to dribble out. He positioned his stiff cock under her pussy and slowly began rubbing the head up and down her folds. Sabrina's tail flicked against his neck with every pass over her clit.

“Nggh, Fido, come on!" Sabrina pushed her hips back into his crotch fervently.

“Ok dear. Uggnn…" Fido finally pushed his cock into her warm, clenching tunnel, feeling it stretch around his canine member. He stopped halfway, allowing her to adjust.

“Ooohh…All the way! More!" The feline bucked her hips back repeatedly, feeling more of Fido slip into her with every thrust.

“Nnngghh…So that's how you want to play, dear. Let's just say I'm no stranger to this game," he grunted, grasping her torso firmly and thrusting aggressively, feeling his knot press against her folds with every slap of their hips.  
“Aaaahhh…Oohhh Fido! Yes! Ohhh, More!"

Fido forfeited any hopes of being delicate with the feline, as he thrust powerfully into her tight hole, grunting and moaning with every motion. He grasped her squirming body, feeling her vocalizations resonate through his chest.

Sabrina reached orgasm quickly, having been still worked up after her first one. She came with a long cry, her body shaking and head falling to the pillow in front of her.

“Ohh, yeeaaah babe!" Fido moaned, feeling her walls leak and clench around him. He continued to thrust even as her body slumped over, feeling his desire build more slowly. When he finally felt close to finishing, he leaned against her, feeling his knot begin to stretch her opening. He gave her a questioning look.

Sabrina looked back at Fido, her eyes half-lidded and mouth open in pure bliss. She nodded gently, giving him permission to keep going. The canine whined as he pressed firmly against her, his knot swelling then suddenly entering into her with a wet 'pop!'

“Nggaahh!" She mewled, her eyes watering from being stretched so wide.

“Sorry! Sorry, dear!" He tried to pull away but was firmly locked in place.

“Guhh, Fido! Relax, I'm fine!" She said, voice slightly strained. “Just…give me a minute."

He complied, relaxing as she adjusted to his size. After a few moments, she wrapped her tail around his torso and began rocking her hips, signaling for him to continue.

Which he did, vigorously.

Fido pistoned his hips against hers, feeling his cock inch back and forth through her tunnel, his knot restricting his motions but not detracting from the pleasure he felt.

Within a minute, he began yelping and whining, trying to signal her that he was ready to burst. “Oh OH OH SSSSAABBBYYYYY!!"

“Nngg, FIDO!" she cried, feeling one last orgasm sweep through her as the canine unloaded his seed in her pussy, the knot locking in every last drop as Fido's love was literally deposited deep inside her, his balls jerking and twitching for what seemed to be an eternity–one that felt like a million suns warming their very souls in the heat of its rays.

Yet an eternity had to end eventually.

The couple sighed, content and fulfilled, laying themselves on the luxurious fabric, which was now a little more rumpled before.

Neither of them said anything. They had finally shared their love, both openly and in the most fulfilling way possible, and no words could match the feelings that ran through their veins. Sabrina sighed, feeling shivers roll up and down her spine as it rested against Fido's chest-fur, his cock still planted deep between his legs. It was as though they were one entity, one being which could not be separated by them or anyone of this world.

“You ok, sweetie?" he finally spoke.

“Oh…never been better, dear." The feline turned to lick his nose, watching a contented grin form on his muzzle. “Thank you."

Fido squeezed his legs around hers, shifting his arms. “You don't need to thank me. I ought to thank you."

“Mmmm…no Fido…"

He remained silent.

“You saved me, Fido, you big, strong police dog you."

“Dear…I was just doing what I thought was right."

“I know. And that's what makes you special." He blushed as she gently kissed him. “I–I should've mentioned this a little while ago…but pretty soon, I'm gonna have to leave for a bit…I have some…things to attend to."

Fido knew that she'd never reveal what that was.

“I promise that I won't be gone long…It's not a big deal, but it's something…something that needs to happen, y'see?"

“Yeah, yeah, I understand, Sabby," he crooned.

“Thank you Fido…" She sighed and nuzzled back into him, feeling his cock finally shrink and withdraw from her core, fluids leaking out onto her leg-fur.

“Alright, none of that sad sappy stuff now…looks like we have some cleaning to do," she suddenly remarked, lifting her leg and licking up the juices on her crotch.

“OH GODS that's disgusting, Sabby."

She glared at him. “Don't you deny you haven't cleaned yourself you know!" she retorted.

“No! Well, yes…but ugh right now?? Thanks for killing the mood!"

“Hey, don't talk to me about killing the mood! Mr. let-me-smear-food-on-my-face-and-pretend-I-don't-care!"

“It's not as bad as licking bodily fluids off your crotch!" he laughed.

“Dammit Fido, c'mere." She grabbed his paw and quickly scurried to bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind him and turning on the water. They both giggled and shared their hatred for all things wet, yet nonetheless enjoyed the process of bathing and ridding themselves of the sweat and grime of their hard-earned pleasure. And while none openly admitted it, they both found their bath to be…actually enjoyable, nevertheless, it was certainly not as enjoyable as settling down in a fresh pair of bedsheets, snuggled up warmly for the evening, where they could celebrate their togetherness in peace and quiet…at least for the brief time they had together.

 

END

 


End file.
